The True Vongola Decimo (vongola decimo no imouto)
by EruzaScarlet
Summary: sawada tsunayuki is the little sister of the vongola decimo candidate Sawada natsume. Their father, took natsume to italy for 8 years. after all those years, tsunayuki became a famous hacker, good friends with varia and the cloud guardian. And in good terms with the vindice. But one day, Reborn came to her live.18FEM!27. OOC-ness. TEMPORRARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Author's note: this is my first attempt on a KHR fanfic. A bit AU. Sorry for deleting the first 2 chaps...**

**SUMMARY: sawada tsunayuki is the little sister of the vongola decimo, sawada natsume. Their father, took natsume to italy for 8 years, now, he finally came back. But he has change. Meanwhile, after all those years, tsunayuki became a famous hacker, good friends with varia and the cloud guardian. And in good terms with the vindice. But one day, Reborn came to her live.18FEM!27. OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to akira amano.**

'_Thoughts /computer'_

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_"Unclear voices/whispering"_

_**flashback**_

_**[in the middle of the night, sawada household.]**_

_" onii-chan, doko e ikimasuka?" (brother, where are you going?) a little brunette asked her brother._

_Surprised, her brother looks behind him, seeing her little sister looking at him with a innocent face._

_looking back glaring , he said "Shut up and go to sleep!" _

_" H-hai, oyasuminasai, nii-chan" she replied._

_After seeing his sister going back to her room, he looks back to the door with a smirk 'I'm going to be a mafia boss!' he thought,walking towards the car parking outside._

_"hurry up, we don't have much time." a certain blond man, much older than natsu said._

_"hai, tou-san." he replied back before getting into the car. _

_The car start moving and Natsu just sit quietly. Not eveng looking to the back for the last time._

_From the window, Nana saw everything._

**NORMAL POV**

***knock knock* **

a woman in her late 30s knock her daughter's room.

"tsu-chan... wake up, you're going to be late for school." she whispered, smiling , shaking her daughter.

"mn... nii-san.." tsunayuki mumble in her sleep.

Hearing what her daughter said, her smile turns into a frown.

"tsu-chan.." she called her daughter one more time.

"Huh? ah.. okaa-san, ohayou." she said getting up.

Nana's frown disappear, replaced with her usual cheerful smile.

"ohayou, tsu-chan.. now c'mon get down and have your breakfast."

"okay, let me take a bath first."Downstairs, nana's smile vanished from her face. Remembering her son that was taken away from her to Italy without her knowing, to be a mafia boss. If just Iemitsu told her, she will say yes, who knows that can change Natsu's atitude, but haf of her heart says no because she didn't want her eldest son to know about the mafia, and Vongola will fall with a boss like him.

**TSUNAYUKI'S POV**

After my mother exited the room, I went to the bathroom and take a bath.

Done, I put on my Nanimori high uniform and tie my hair into a lose ponytail.

I went down to the kitchen and saw my mom holding a flyer.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A flyer, It said ' I'll train your kid into a leader of the next generation. No matter what subject '

Reborn. " mom read out the flyer.

" Reborn... i think I have heard that name before... " I said wondering.

"Hm? maybe it's the world number one hitman?" Mom replied.

"Haha! no way... It can't be, right?" I ask.

Just after I said that, the door bell ring.

"I'll get that." I said.

I go to the door and opened it.

There I saw no one, then I look down, a baby. With a fedora."

_' Oh shit! It's really Reborn.. But, to be sure..' _ I thought.

"A-ano, are you lost?" i ask hesitantly.

"Ciaosu! I'm the home tutor Reborn." He said then mom came and said,

"Ara, come in!" mom said.

"Ciaosu, sawada-san, I'm Reborn."

" Oh, you're that home tutor."

"Yes, I came early so that I can examination your daughter."

"Oh, why don't you go to Tsu-chan's room, I'll bring yo some snacks later."

"Hai, sawada-san."

"Please call me nana" I heard mom said.

**TSUNAYUKI's POV**

_Tsuna's room_

"I'm gonna tell you some thing." Reborn said.

"Hn?"

"My real line of work is assassination."

_'Okay, __now that really confirms my suspicions .'_

"And I'm here to train you into a mafia boss."

"Ahahaha! s-stop kidding like that!" I said nervously.

"No I'm not."

~ SILENCE ~

"I'm gonna get the snacks." I said, leaving the room of wierd silence.

**NORMAL POV**

**KITCHEN**

"mom?" Tsunayuki call out

"Yes?"

"He really is a hitman and he said that he's going to make me a mafia boss."

"Really?" mom asked.

"Yeah..."

"Thats great!"

"huh?"

"you're goibg to be Vongola's 10th boss!"

"Wha? I thought you don't want any of us to be a mafia boss!?"

"Well, It's not that I dont want you, It's just I dont want Natsu to be taken to Italy so young and that Vongola will fall with a boss like Natsu."

"oh, now you mention it, you're loyal to the ninth."

"Hm~"

Then Tsuna relize something.

"Ah! Reborn is still upstairs!"

"Take this."Nana said before i climb the stairs.

**TSUNAYUKI'S POV**

**Tsuna's Room**

"Here's the snack..." I said putting down the tray of food.

"So? tell me you're real intention of beeing here."

"I'm sent by the ninth to train you into the vongola decimo."

suddenly, I my mother open the door.

"Tsu-chan, I'm going shoping. Would you come with me Reborn-kun?"

"Sure."

After making sure they got out of the house, I fished out my laptop and call some one.

_'What is it' _a husky voice said.

"I need to tell you something, Xan-nii..."

_'spit it out.'_

"Reborn is here to make me into the Vongola Decimo"

_'That's good.'_

I was surprised by his reaction.

" What? I thought you wanted to be Vongola decimo?"

_'hah... No mater how much I want to be, It wont happen. You are a better choice than you're brother.'_

**Author's note: Okay, so Tsuna's gonna call some of the varia members with 'nii-san' or 'nii' cuz' tsuna is like a little sister to them and the varia is like a older brother figure for her. Altought Xanxus dont act like it, He cares alot about Tsuna. **

**R n R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The guardians**

**Author's note: Finally an update! Sorry if I take so long to update... I've got a lot of test this week... **

**SUMMARY: sawada tsunayuki is the little sister of the vongola decimo, sawada natsume. Their father, took natsume to italy for 8 years, now, he finally came back. But he has change. Meanwhile, after all those years, tsunayuki became a famous hacker, good friends with varia and the cloud guardian. And in good terms with the vindice. But one day, Reborn came to her live.18FEM!27. OOC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to akira amano.**

'_Thoughts /computer'_

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_"Unclear voices/whispering"_

_**Previously**_

_"What?! I thought you wanted to be Vongola Decimo?"_

_'hah... No mater how much I want to be, It wont happen. You are a better choice than you're brother.'_

**NORMAL POV**

_'So he didn't change huh...' _ Tsunayuki thought.

Then she look at tge clock beside her laptop.

_'7.30... hah... guess I'll go to school early this time.. haha! More time with Kyo-kun..'_

Tsaunayuki thought, grinning. Xanxus saw that and asked,

_'Oi, chibi, What're you thinking?'_

"Nandemonai..." Tsunayuki repiled, getting back into reallity.

_' Oh? Not thinking of that boy again?'_

"N-no! I-I've got to go, bye!" Tsunayuki said and ad turn off her lapptop, put it in her school bag, Then she went down and put on her shoes.

outside, she took a 10 minutes walk to school.

**NORMAL POV**

**school**

"Ohayou Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Tsunayuki greet them.

Gokudera turn around with a scrowl on his face, but then change into a happy face.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Hime-sama!" gokudera greet back, bowing.

"Ahahaha! Ohayou, Tsuna-chan."Yamamoto said.

"Don't behave farmiliar with Hime-sama!"

"Ma ma, calm down Gokudera."

And there start the one side argument. All Tsunayuki could do is just sigh.

"Minna, Let's go!" Tsunayuki said, walking pass them.

"Hai! Hime-sama."

"Haha... hai..."

At the school gate, Tsunayuki saw the person she wanted to see the most.

"Kyo-kun!" She shouted and ran to hug him.

Hibari just turn to the source and got

attack by a hug. A hard one.

Hibari almost lost his balance because of the hug.

the head of the person hugging him looked up,

"Ohayou!" She said with a smile on her face.

Hibari just close his eyes with a tint of blush on his cheeks seeing the cute face of his girlfriend.

"Hn.."

Then Tsunayuk tiptoed just lean closer to hibari because she's too short and give a peck on his cheek.

"Ha.. just as short as ever." Hibari said with a smirk.

"Mou! Stop teasing me!' Tsuna said, giving a pout that looked absolutely cute.

Hibari just smile and kiss her.

"Now go to class." Hibari said, still smiling.

All of the students just stand there with a mouth gapling like a fish. Hibari Kyoya, the scariest person in the whole Nanimori just smiled.

Hibari then relized the crowd surrounding them, his smile turn into one of his scarry glare.

"Get to class or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari threaten them.

They all scramble away in fear.

Tsunayuki just giggle at the sceen.

"You to." hibari said.

"Hai hai... Ja ne~!" Tsunayuki waved.

-/******\\\\\\\\-

**CLASS**

**NORMAL POV**

In the class, Tsunayuki and her friends just sat down and listen to the boring lesson taugh by the teacher Tsunayuki hate the most, Tsuna saw yamamoto already sleeping soundly, and gokudera mezsing with his phone. Tsunayuki was just about to sleep when the door open and saw Reborn came in. Reborn walk towards Nezu-sensei and discused something with him.

"Ciaosu! My name is Reboyama-sensei, I'm here to anouncce that this class is choosen to go on a school trip to Italy for free, all you have to do is just prepare your passport and fill in this form"

All the students started talking to each other, happy with this free trip. Except Tsuna and Gokudera.

**Author's note: sorry if its short, I'm focusing on learning now, I'm gonna be on a 2 week hiatus becuz of final exams. I'll tr to update if I have time! Ciao!**

**R n R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trip to italy**

**Author's note: Finally an update! Sorry if I take so long to update... still got some final test... **

**A 2k chap finnaly!**

**Oh yeah, note this, Kyoko and Hana is a hacker, Yamamoto knows about Mafia cuz' his dad is an ex-assasin. Kyoya, Well, Tsuna tells him. Ryôhei just somehow know...**

**SUMMARY: sawada tsunayuki is the little sister of the vongola decimo candidate Sawada natsume. Their father, took natsume to italy for 8 years. after all those years, tsunayuki became a famous hacker, good friends with varia and the cloud guardian. And in good terms with the vindice. But one day, Reborn came to her live.18FEM!27. OOC-ness. **

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to akira amano.**

'Thoughts /computer'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_"Unclear voices/whispering"_

**Tsunayuki's pov**

Me, Yamamoto, and Gokudera walk their ways to the roof top just after the Reborn's announcement.

I walk in front of the two who is having a one sided argument again, as always... There are just many thoughts in my mind.

_'what's he trying to do by making the whole class go to italy? An order from the Ninth maybe?'_

I thought, sighing finaly.

after we reach the roof top, we saw Kyoko-chan and Hana-san sitting at the corner waiying for us.

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, did you wait for a long time?"

Kyoko who heard me gave me a smile.

"Iie, we just got here our self!"

we sat down and started to eat our bentos.

when I opened my bento, I heard kyoko said,

"Wah... Your bento looks delicious! may I have some?"

she asked, I nod my head and she took a sushi roll from it.

"Mnn! Hontouni oishii!" she squealed in delight.

"Let me try!" I heard Yamamoto said.

"Me too, Hime-sama!"

"Gimme a bit"

after yamamoto ate it, he asked who make it and i just answer me.

"As expected of Hime-sama!"

"Not bad" Hana said.

"Ahaha... I'm really not that good"

just then Yamamoto asked again, chewing his food.

"Ne~ what 'cha think of that free trip?"

me and Gokudera froze at the question.

I frowned.

"I dont think it's a good idea.."

"Eh?" kyoko said.

"You know Italy is a country full of mafia famiglias right?"

"yeah.. so?"

"Recently, a criminal from the lowest level of vendicare prison."

"Rokudo mukuro." Gokudera continued.

Yamamoto face turn serious.

"You mean the one that eliminate the whole Estraneo Famiglia?"

"Sou... and he's targeting the vongola decimo candidate now... either it's my brother or me.."

Then Tsunayuki fish out her laptop out of nowhere.

She type in some code for aboit 5 minutes and sigh. She turn the laptop to her friends.

"Here, some information about mukuro. It seems that he escape prison with some of his friends. A girl and 4 boys. This one is Joshima Ken. His ability is his animal channel that can give him some of the animals he choose."

Tsunayuki pointed to a blond tenage boy with a scar on his face.

"Next is Chikusa weapon is a yoyo that have needles with poison."

"The girl is M.M. Her weapon is a nunchuku clarinet that have a high frequency that can make things blow up."

"This is Birds. Somehow I can't find any information about him. All I know is he have a bird."

"This is one of his subordinates His name is lanchia. His weapons are two giant ball and a Hell ring."

"The last but not least it The bloody twins, jiji and djidji.

loyal to birds and have sharp fingernails as weapon. they vould slice trough hard objects."

I finnished and turn off my laptop.

"What should we do?" Hana asked.

I sigh.

"Don't know... well, I've gotta find my guardians first... since I'm one of the candidates..."

"Alright..."

"Oh yeah, How long is it till the trip?"

"Eto, a month if I'm not wrong.." Gokudera replied.

I smiled.

"well, we're gonna go earlier."

"Wha-why?" kyoko asked, surprised.

"Well, I've gotta meet a few of my friends first."

"ha.. when?" Hana asked, sighing.

"After I collect my Rain, Storm, Sun and cloud guardians."

"What about the others?" Yamamoto asks.

"I've got a feeling I'm gonna meet them in Italy."

"What about Reborn-san? Will he know we went to Italy first?"

"We will go secretly..."

"Oh, by the way, Who're you gonna choose?" Goludera asked curiously.

"That's only for me to know." I gave a sweet and mysterious smile.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong**

School finaly ended. When Yamamoto and Gokudera is about to go home, I stoped them and asked them to meet up with me at Nanimori shrine tonight at eight.

I went to the DC room and knock the door and get in.

I saw Kyoya sitting down at his desk and signing some paperworks.

"Kyoya."

"hm?" He asked looking up.

"Can you meet me tonight at Nanimori shrine?"

"Hn."

"8 o'clock."

"hn."

I smiled at the reply.

-*********/*******-

I went to the gym and saw onii-san there.

"Onii-san!" I called out, running towards him.

"AH! TSUNAYUKI!"

"Ne, can you meet up with me at nanimori shrine tonight?"

"SURE!"

"Saa! Ja, mata ne!"

I ran to the exit and heard Onii-san shouted 'EXTREME!'

-+++++++++++++((((((((((-++++++++++-

**Nanimori Shrine**

**NORMAL POV**

Hibari, Ryouhei,Gokudera, and Yamamoto all gather at nanimori shrine, waiting for Tsunayuki to arrive. Hibari is standing far in the corner, Gokudera and Ryohei is having an argument and Yamamoto just laugh happily. Just then, Gokudera and Ryohei stop arguing and look to the person landing infront of them. Tsunayuki landed in front of them in her HDW mode. Violet flame fliker on her forhead.

"Ah! Hime-sama!"

"TSUNAYUKI YOU'RE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Ahahaha!"

"hm.."

Tsunayuki went out of her HDW mode and walk towards them.

"Sorry I'm late, Now let me start, First, Kyoya, get here."

Hibari just followed what Tsunayuki said.

"Now, I'm going to announce something to you."

They all listen carefully.

"I choose you all to be my guardians. Do you accept or not?"

They all make a shoked face. Hibari was the furst to regain his composure. Next Gokudera.

"Hn."

Tsunayuli sweatdrop at the answer.

"Of course Hime-sama! I am honoured! I won't disappoint you!" Gokudera said bowing 90 degrees to Tsunayuki.

"Ahaha! Sure!"

"EXTREME! YES!"

Tsunayuki smiled.

"Allright, Then start packing! Bring a month supplie of cloths. Arive at the airport at 5AM!" She said than go in her HDW mode, but this time with a orange flame.

"what about the plane?" Hibari asks.

"I'll prepare it."

"Matte, Hime-sama! Why do you have two kinds of flame?"

I turned back, "Oh, I never tell you? I have two, cloud and sky, maybe the cloud flame is from my mother side, and I can switch wich flame I wanna use."

Gokudera just look at me with a look that he understand.

"Well, ja! matta ashita!" (see you tommorow)

Tsunayuki put on her black gloves.

(Not the X gloves... :) )

and fly away..

**Sawada residence**

**Tsunayuki's POV**

I landed on a tree branch in front of my room.

opened the window and jump in.

'Hah.. Now to inform the others.'

I took out my phone and text Haru, Hana, and Kyoko.

**subject: **The trip

Minna, pack your stuff, we're going tommorow.

go to the airport at 5AM.

-Tsunayuki-

done, I press the send button.

'Oh, the plane' I rememberd.

Then I send a mail to Xan-nii to prepare a plane to the base.

after I got a reply, I pack my stuff that

consist of my laptop, cloths, phones amd hardisk.

Feeling that's all I change into my pj and to sleep.

**Morning, 4.30 AM**

I woke up and Took a quick bath and brush my teeth.

I chanhe into a simple black t-shirt and a white short. I decided to braid my hair.

after that I take my suitcase and backpack, and pot my phone in my pocket.

Ready, I jump out my window and ran to the main road to find a taxi.

Inside the house, from the window, Reborn is watching me going away, thinking that I dont relize.

I just smirk.

**Airport**

I arrive at the airport and pay the cab driver. When I got out of the cab I saw all if them waiting. I look thr time on my phone.

'Its just 4.45!'

I sigh. I even wonder how many times will I sigh today.

I walk towards them.

"Ohayou minna!"

"Ah! Ohayou Hime-sama!"

"Ohayou!" Hana, Kyoko, and haru said together.

Hibari just nod.

"OHAYOU!"

"Haha.. ohayou!"

I smiled.

"Saa, minna, let's go."

They nod and follow me.

we went to the private jet. It have the Varia insignia on the jets body.

"Hime-sama! Isn't that the Va-!"

"Shh.. you'll find out later~" I answerd smiling with a finger in front of my lips.

There are some guards waiting in front of the entrence and nod to me.

All of my friends just gave ne a confused look.

After We step in, I saw Xan-nii and minna sitting, waiting. Xan-nii just sit therr drinking alcohol, Bel-chan is fighting with Squ-chan, Mammon-nee is counting money and Luss-nee is squeling in delight seeing me.

"Xan-nii, Minna! Osashiburi!"

Xan-nii just ignore me that makes me gave a pout.

"Shishishi.. The princess if finaly here."

"Kya! Tsu-can is as cute as ever!" Luss nee said as he hug me. Gokudera became angry and shouted.

"Oi! What are you doing To Hime-sama!?"

"Gokudera-kun, Its fine."

"Eto, Tsunayuki-chan, Isn't this the Varia?" Kyoko wishpered to me. The others also give me a wondering look.

I smiled.

"Sou.."

"Whats your connection to them?" Yamamoto asks.

"Hehe... I'm their cloud guardian!"

"oo... E-eh?!" They all shouted. Well except Hibari.

I just laugh it off.

"Oi! Chibi, Sit down. It's time to take off." Xan-nii said, but its more like an order.

"Hai~, minna, choose a place too seat."

They all followed and sit quietly. I decided to take a nap because of the lack of sleep.

**Italy, Varia mansion.**

**NORMAL POV.**

The Varia and Tsunayuki's gang landed on the top of the varia mansion.

Tsunayuki still in her dream land is woken up by get their things and got out of the plane.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru are gaping at the sight of the mansion. Hana is also impressed but try to not look like it. Hibari is just Hibari.

They all followed Xanxus. In front of them is a giant oak door, Xanxus opened it and they walk in.

-******/******-

**Tsunayuki's POV**

We all walk in Xan-nii's office. Inside, I saw an old man sitting on the couch with a smile. I recognize him as the Vongola Nono. Xan-nii just walk past him to his desk. We all including Squ-chan and the others walk towards Nono. The Varia greet them, While Yamamoto and the others got nervous, listening to what The Varia call him.

After the Varia greet him, it's my turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Nono." I said and bow.

He gave me a smile.

"Haha, don't be so tense, just call me grandpa."

"Hai~, By the way, This are my current guardians and friend."

They all bow to Nono, Ecxept hibari.

"Kyoya, show some respect!" I said with a somehow sweet smile.

He just tched and bow.

Nono jus laugh.

"Now, why dont you all get some rest after the long trip and have lunch together later."

"Okay, Now, Squ-chan, show them their room~"

Squalo just Tched by mummbling someting under his breath that somehow feel like an insult to me. A vain poped on my forehead.

"What did you say, Squalo-kun?" I said to squalo, saying his name.

He tense up and replied.

"Nothing!"

"Fufu~ Good. Now go."

He walk away leading the way with my friends and guardians behind him.

after the door is closed, Me, Xan-nii and the others laugh out loud.

"Shishishi, The shark is afraid of the little princess~"

"mou~ I'm not little anymore!" I protest with a pout.

"Demo~ you'll still be like a little sister to us~" Luss-nee said.

we all just laugh.

-***********/******-

**somewhere in the mansion**

**Normal pov**

Squalo is walking his way back to Xanxus office when he sneeze.

rubbing his nose, 'Someone must be mocking me.' He sigh.

**Author's note: What'cha think? Good? bad?**

**This is the longest chap I wrote.. **

**The next update will be In 2 weeks the latest and one week the fastest. still in the exams season.**

**R n R! :)**


	4. OMAKE

**Omake: The Varia's Biggest Secret**

**Author's note: Cuz I will not update till next week, I'll give you guys an omake :) ch 4 is half way done~**

***********########*****#####/#####*********

**The Varia's big secret**

**Squalo**

Squalo had a certain hobbu that nobody knows.

1st: Not so cool... ( have nothing to do with the content : ) )

One night after Squalo went back from a mission, Squalo was drench in blood from head to toe, so, hedecided to take a milk bath. Nobody knows, till today.

Bel and mammon were walking around the mansion, finding some people to play a trick on, well, thats for bel, mammon just want to get som emberassing pictures from them for blackmail.

Just as they were going to turn at the corner, they relize that in front of them is the srategy captain's room.

"Shishishi, the prince wonders what the captain is doing~" Bel said with a grin.

"Taking a bath maybe?" Mammon comented, looking not intrested, but she is.

"Shishishi, then lets walk in and see~" Bel's grin just got bigger if possible.

they open the bedroom's door slowly and l see if any body is inside.

"Shishishi, looks like youre right!"

"Of course I am."

they walk slowly towards the bathroom door and heard some thing.

**'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world~'**

and they continue to hear.

Bel and Mammon just make a WTF face. The Varia's stategy captain is singing, and plus, It's a freakin embarrassing song. Mammon smirked.

"I'm so recording this." She took out a small camera and mic and slip it down the door. she took out a laptop conected to the camera and mic.

"Shishishi, Good for blackmailing~"

"And fortune~"

They Highfive and notice something interesting.

"Is he taking a... milk bath?!" Mammon ask, not believing her eyes.

"The Fu*k?! never tought hes the type to do that..." Bel comented.

"Look, hes getting out... hes taking some thing, a...a... a body lotion?" She added.

"Shishishi, definetly good blackmail material."

"Obviously, Shit, he's going out! Pack the things!"

She and Bel pack the things and ran out of the room.

The video was never seen again until...

that day...

******####***###***###***###***###/**###******

**Author's note: Ha.. Its hard to make an omake~ so, wha'cha think? I'll meke some omake again between 2 or 3 chapters...**

**R n R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training**

**Author's note: Finally an update! **

**please vote for the Varia cloud guardian to replace Tsunayuki **

**-Oc**

**-KHR chara (you name it, can't think)**

**review to vote or PM me cuz I dunno a way t create a poll, and for those who don't have a ffn account.**

**SUMMARY: sawada tsunayuki is the little sister of the vongola decimo candidate Sawada natsume. Their father, took natsume to italy for 8 years. after all those years, tsunayuki became a famous hacker, good friends with varia and the cloud guardian. And in good terms with the vindice. But one day, Reborn came to her live.18FEM!27. OOC-ness. TITLE USED TO BE: vongola decimo no imouto.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to akira amano.**

'Thoughts /computer'

"Dialogue"

_Flashback_

_"Unclear voices/whispering"_

/18271827182718271827182718271827182718271827/

**Normal POV**

After talking to nono and the others, Tsunayuki decided to take a rest, but before that, she plan sone things for her guardians to do tomorrow.

done, She took a bath and went to la la land.

_LINEBREAKLIKEBREAKLINENEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

The next morning, Tsunayuki meet up with her friends and the Varia at breakfast at the dining hall, when she opened the door, she is welcomed with a apple pie being thrown towards her face. All the occupants in the room froze, afraid after realizing what they had done. Xanxus who's face was smirking just seconds ago, turn into a serious face, although inside, He's a bit afraid of what Tsunayuki is gonna do to him, but he don't show it because of his pride.

Tsunayuki wipe the pie of her face and saw Bel holding another pie on his other hand.

She smiled with a dark aura pouring out of her. vain popping on her forehead, Walking towards bel, kracking her knuckles.

"Shishishi... N-now, princess, the prince didn't mean it~" Bel said nervously, taking staps backwards.

All of the occupants in the room jus pray for his survival and went out of the room as fast as they can.

After they close the door, they all heard a shriek.

"Hiii! Gomen, Hime-sama!"

They all know what this mean, Bel only call Tsunayuki 'Hime-sama' if he's already giving up.

******#####****####****####****###*

After about 10 minutes of hearing some shouts and begging, Tsunayuki finnaly opened the door, ger other hand draging an unconcious Bel out..

Bel was mummbling something about dreams..

#####*****#####****#######***#####

After all that, all of Tsunayuki's guardian gather at the training room with the Varia standing T the very corner of the room. They listen to what tsunayuki have to say.

"Minna, all of you are going to on a traing with the Varia. Yamamoto, you with Squ-chan, Gokudera-kun, You with Bel-chan, Ryohei, you with Luss-nee, and Kyoya, you with me."

After she finnished they all went to their respective trainers.

Hibari went with Tsunayuki to their own training room, away from the others.

*******#### **&&&&&&&&&******%##

After they arrive at the training room, Hibari directly lounge at Tsunayuki with his tonfa wich Tsunayuki dodge.

Tsunayuki then ran to the other side of the room with high speed and Hibari chasing her. After quite a while of chasing, Hibari threw his tonfa, hard towards Tsunayuki's head, She fell down face first.

"Mou~ Kyoya, that hurts~!" Tsunayuki complained with a pout.

'Cute' Hibari thought with a faint smile.

"Well, I think thats all, and I don't think the others are done yet... Why don't we go for a walk or something?" She suggested.

"Hn, up to you"

Tsunayuki and Hibari then exit the mansion and drove to the town.

*******#####*****#####****####******

When they got there, Hibari got out of the car-limo-first then Tsunayuki next.

The street are packed with people, some dating and some shopping. Then, one shop caught Tsunayuki's eyes.

"Wah~ look! It's a cake shop! Hope they sell strawberries!"

Tsunayuki drag Kyoya towards the shop and bought a large strawberry cake.

On their way home, they bump into a smal child around 10 with an afro and candies sticking out of it. The kid some how started to cry.

"Waaaahhhhh!"

Hibari twitched, annoyed.

"A-ah! gomen! gomen! here!" Tsunayuki try to calm him down with a candy.

The kid calm down a bit and took the candy. His face directly light up.

"Gyahahaha! How do you know Lambo's favourite is grape?" He asked.

"Eto, lucky guess I think?'

"Lambo will make you his nee-san!"

He attack Tsunayuki with a big hug.

Hibari twitch again, this time out of jealousy.

'She is MINE!' He tought.

"Ne, Nee-san, whats your name?"

"Eh? Tsunayuki."

"I'll call you Tsuna-nee!"

"Hai hai, Lets go home" Tsunayuki turn and saw a grumpy looking Kyoya.

"Eh? don't tell me you're jealous?"

"No I'm NOT!"

"Hehe... Fine, what ever you say~"

******#######***/**#####******#####*

By the time they got home, All Tsuna's guardians are done training with the Varia. When they look at the time, It's already dinner.

"Minna~ I brought cake~!"

Tsunayuki lift the cake up but suddenly, a flame burn the cake, gone into ashes.

******#####*****#####*****#####***#

**Aithor's note: Fuh~! sorry for the late update and short chap! I just finnished my exame and only have one day to type this.. well, better than nothing right?**

**R n R!**


End file.
